Sibling Secret Spilled- Adventures of an Interdeminsional Jumper
by Corona Pax
Summary: Casey leads a weird double life. Part time teenager, and big sis; part time multiverse traveler with powers. She's usually not able to bring people from her own world into others, but when her little brother and sister are accidentely brought along with her on a "jump" chaos will ensue. Ghosts, alien robots, psyco terrorists, a psycotherepist, and a talking cat involved. Rated K
1. Chapter 1- Prolouge

**A/N - Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Casper characters, Transformer Prime characters, Netflix or anything else that obviously does not belong to me. I DO own (Casey/Anita), (Sam/Wit), (Sierra/Tracy), (Casey/Anita's) bracelet and backpack, and any OCs the may come into the mix later. Yes, I did BORROW Samuel and Sierra's names from the Michael Bay movies and from Transformers: Prime; however, names and nicknames are the only true thing they share with the Hasbro owned characters. I own them as Casey's little brother and little sister. And I WILL be writing additional stories for when Casey first became Anita as well as when she meet Casper, ext. This story just popped into my head before I could write the others and I'm not good at doing multiple projects. No flames please. Constructive critique and comments are appreciated.**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 1**

**(My POV- 11:30, October 31)**

I walked into my room and scowled at the mess: the bed was a large mass of sheets and pillows; clothing hung from various places; pencil shavings and cat hair speckled the red carpet; my desk was covered in homework papers; and a certain leather backpack lay on the floor by the closet . I tried to ignore all that as it was late and I wanted to sleep; however, the crimson colored room seemed to be taunting me.

In general, I see myself as a somewhat orderly person and it nearly pained me to see my room in such a state.

I glanced at the table-side clock and exclaimed, "Eleven thirty! Thank you God for Halloween break."

One again, I surveyed the 'damage' of the room and unconsciously touched my right wrist where my silver cuff bracelet was.

"_What does it matter if I stay up a little longer… this room could seriously use some TLC." _I thought as I bent down to a purple t-shirt on the floor.

Unfortunately, fifteen minutes later the room was not even halfway cleaned. Though the clothes where put up; the bed still had to be made, the desk needed organizing, and I couldn't vacuum until Mom was done with it downstairs. The backpack I stupidly had not put up yet still lay on the ground.

It was getting harder to stay alert and my mind wandered to earlier that night.

_**Flashback**_

"Mom, can't we stay a little while longer pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase," A seven year old girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes pleaded to our mother. Mom was sagging from the weight of two large, **full **pillow cases of candy.

"I think we've had enough trick-or-treating for tonight kids," She said tiredly.

"But I… I mean WE don't have enough candy!" complained a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes like his two sisters. His straight hair bounced as he walked, though that was probably from his already hyper body.

I studied my younger siblings; nine year old Samuel was dressed as his favorite Transformers: Prime  character, Bumblebee; while Sierra was dressed in all the sneakiness of a seven year old ninja.

Glancing at my reflection as I pass a window, I see a thirteen year old girl with brown hair that curled slightly and light brown eyes. I'm wearing a shiny pirate costume: long red skirt with black and white stripped underskirt, puffy sleeves, and a black velvet vest over a satin shirt. Add a purple waist sash and purple bandana and you have the full picture.

"You know," I smirked, "Bumblebee can't speak English, Wit." I poked at Samuel's plastic mask as we walked to the next decorated car trunk. My brother got his nickname from Sam Witwicky in the Bay Transformers movies. He and Sierra had only watched the first one as the other two had been vetoed by Dad and deemed inappropriate for their young minds.

"BEEP BEEP WOOOH?"

"That's better." My smirk widened to a grin

"Now, what do you two mean you don't have enough candy?" Mom inquired. "The stuff in these bags will last a year."

The twosome pouted.

"But Casey gets more candy!"Whined Sierra.

"How could I possibly have more? My bag's only half full," I reasoned.

"You dumped the rest out into the car," was the mini ninja's retort.

"I put half in our trunk so I don't have carry all the weight."

Figuring she couldn't win the argument, my little sister mimics me with her hand.

"Blah blah!"

I groan.

"It's late, you all have an amazing amount of candy, and…" Mom trailed off trying to find something to make them want to go home. Away from the sugar filled church parking lot.

"And we got the Casper movie from Netflix earlier!" I cut in, as eager as she was to get home. I'm so darn tired!

With that, the other two quickly ran to the car as if I was chasing them with the electric fly zapper …. Again.

Mom sighed for the millionth time that night.

"They really like that movie," I say.

"As long as they're in the car." Mom sighed. That makes a million and one.

When we got to the car, Dad had the engine running and we drove the five minutes back to the house. I decided it was a good time sing a certain little song which Sam and Sierra joined in on.

"**Casper, the Friendly Ghost**

**The friendliest ghost you know.**

**Though grown-ups might **

**Look at him with fright,**

**The children all love him so.**

**He always says hello (Hello),**

**And he's really glad to meet ya.**

**Wherever he may go,**

**He's kind to every living creature.**

**Grown-ups don't understand**

**Why children all love him the most.**

**But the kids all know**

**That he loves them so,**

**Casper, the friendly ghost.**

**(Repeat)**

"Please, stop." my Dad laughed.

_**End Flashback**_

I was shaken out of my memory when I heard a commotion out in the hall way. Half a second later, my cat Lily comes running into my room through the partially opened door, only to be followed by Sam and Sierra who barreled into my room after flinging the door open so hard it made a shallow dent in the wall behind.

"A hole in the wall. Great. Mom's going to be SOOO happy." I say under my breath.

Sarcasm, got to love it.

Apparently they didn't think I was in, because Sam who was in front stopped suddenly causing his sister behind him to crash. Both of them where down to the floor in seconds.

I immediately went into bossy big sister mode.

"Leave my cat alone and get out!" I shout, not giving them a chance to untangle themselves off the floor.

"We only wanted to play with her," Sam said

Sierra nodded in agreement.

"Pretty, pretty please!" she begged.

"N-O spells NO," I don't quite trust Sierra with my cat and letting Sam play with her by himself would be unfair. I could have just said this, but being a bossy older sister is more fun.

Sierra and Sam both stood up and raised their right hands with giggles as they said together, "I, (they each said their names), promise to not snuggle the cat to hard or take her out of your room."

I rolled my eyes. The Terrible Twosome's fake act at maturity resulted in them, once again, falling to the floor in gales of laughter.

"_Way too much sugar," I thought._

Deciding that I should experiment with a new tactic, I turned around and went to organize my desk.

Operation: Ignore annoying pests.

I soon tuned out from the rest of the world, vaguely noting that my little brother and sister where still in the room.

I was studying a half done history essay when a loud buzzing caught my attention. My alarm clock was going off as it read '12:00 AM'.

"Weird, I've never set my clock to midnight," I mused aloud.

Suddenly my wrist started to slightly itch and grow warm. I frowned as I looked down on my cuff bracelet in annoyance. The turquoise stone in the middle glowed with a strange blue light that got brighter by the second. My head snapped around to look at the clock again before I turned to go grab something in the closet. Only it wasn't in the closet anymore.

Sam was holding the brown leather bag while Sierra was in the process of stuffing Lily into it. Poor Cat.

"Drop it! NOW!" I ordered, panic and surprise etched into my voice.

The two kids looked at me in utter shock. They had never, not once, heard this much worry coming from me. They were too busy wondering about this to heed my warning. They didn't even notice the blue-green **glowing** stone on the pack's flap that was identical to the one on my bracelet.

Too Late!

In a short flash of blue light, the three of us (plus a cat) where jolted into … someplace else. I know what was happening and was prepared...ish, but what scared me was that my little bro and sis were not.

12:01 AM

**A/N: How was that? I know I'm a little late posting this as I meant to do so on Halloween. The next chapter will have Casey (now going to be called Anita) explaining some of the Multiverse Jumper rules. Please read and review. Must have feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2- What just happened?

**A/N: I do not own anything but my OCs and some of the 'magical' concepts in this story.**

**Chapter 2- Aftermath**

**(My POV)**

The vision of my room faded away to a flat grey mist that seemed to hang all around me for a long second before snapping back into distiquishable shapes. I now stood in a large room with a high ceiling and chandelier. Two sets of staircases were on either side of me and the double door leading to the front porch was in front of me, the flooring was of a hypnotic green and yellow spiral that seems to draw anyone that looked at it too long to stand in the middle.

As soon as I took in my surroundings I was assaulted be a wave of nausea. It didn't bother me too much, as I was used to it, but Sam and Sierra weren't as lucky. I turned around to see (and hear) them retching onto the tile. The smell was almost enough to make me join them but I kept self control.

"You okay?" I gently asked them both. (Wait, gently?)

Sierra just looked at me with a 'you're kidding, right?' face while poor Samuel nodded weakly.

I sighed. There wasn't much I could do to make them feel better.

Quickly waving my hand, the gunk they had just thrown up disappeared. I then glanced around looking for my backpack before noticing the extra weight on my back.

"Strange," I thought aloud, "it feels heavier than usual."

Taking the leather pack off my back (I didn't bother wondering how it got there) I unbuckled the straps and flipped open the top to find Lily looking up at me with terrified eyes. My eyes looked past her, deeper into the pack to see something I never want to see again. Grimacing, I take my cat out and quickly cleaned her fur using my powers before repeating the same action I did for the kids' vomit.

Gross.

Now that I could correctly _think_ about where I was, four words came to mind.

"_Whipstaff Manor. Friendship, Maine."_

I wide grin spread across my face. It had been a little over a week, my time, since I visited my friends in this world.

I cocked my head, waiting for a few seconds. I wasn't disappointed. Semi-loud crashes echoed from a hallway, particularly from the direction of the Library. Maniac laughter soon followed the crashing as well as angry shouting.

A groan, a cough, and a complaining meow got my attention. Sam looked like he was going to heave again; Sierra was gagging from the bad taste in her mouth while looking around in awe, while my cat whined for a petting before continuing to groom her smooth creamy fur. I quickly took their hands and picked up the cat before taking them to the kitchen.

It was a large kitchen: with a beautiful iron stove; a long dining sized table; a refrigerator; a sink; and numerous cupboards. The place nearly shined and it was obvious someone took very good care of it as well as used it.

Motioning for the little kids to sit at the table, I put down the cat and bent down to the lower cabinets, pulled out a pot and set it on the stove before opening two different cabinets to select three mugs and a saucer out of one and a can of powdered hot chocolate out of the other. I took out a carton of milk from the refrigerator and poured some into the saucer, then poured some more into the pot. Turning on the stove, I then gave Lily the saucer and sat down across from my younger brother and sister.

Despite what they'll give you on their first impression, Sam and Sierra are _really_ smart. Not computers and math whiz smart, they're the 'know when something is wrong and figure a way out of it smart'. They also pick up and learn about certain things fast, a trait we all share.

We all looked at each other, silently daring one of us to speak first. Five tense minutes dragged on until Sam opened his mouth to speak. I braced myself for screams that they wanted explanations.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." said Sam 'seriously'.

"Uh…."

I stared at him in shock before bursting into laughter along with Sierra and Sam who couldn't stay serious for more than one sentence. I immediately knew that we were all going to be okay; however, I was diffidently going to go into crazed overprotective big sister mode and they're going to have to learn how to deal with some difficult responsibilities that come with being an interdimensional jumper, even if they've only experienced one jump.

Realizing that some certain ghosts would have heard us I froze in worry before I quietly and quickly spoke to them.

"Listen, very carefully," I said with _real _seriousness, "we are in another dimension and if you don't know where we are, you are going to figure out really soon, BUT you have to know (looked them each in the eyes very hard) that **nobody** can say your real name. From now on you are **not** going to call me Casey, my name is Anita. That's Rule number 1."

"Sam, your fake name is going to be Wit. Understood." I continued.

"Yes ma'am."

"Sierra, you name is going to be Tracy. Got it."

"Yes _**Ann." **_ Sierra... I mean Tracy replied.

"If someone, _anyone_, calls you by your real names than ignore them as if you never heard them and find and tell me _immediately."_

"What if they start to chase us?" Wit asked looking pale and very afraid. It hurt to see I was scaring them but they needed safety.

"Then run away as fast as you possibly can and try to lose them while getting back to me."

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison.

"Rule number 2: You cannot tell ANYONE about how we know of them in our universe."

"Uh, why?"

"Because they…" I began.

Suddenly their eyes widened and they got out of their chairs and stood behind them. I almost laughed; they seemed to make it look like a casual action.

Flicking my wrist in a small but precise movement, I suddenly felt four distinctive masses of cold energy and two warmer bodies a couple yards behind me. One of the colder ones started to carefully float closer to me, I knew who it was since I could 'feel' that that this one was the second largest and the tallest (if he had feet we could have properly measured). I smirked and winked at Wit and Tracy. If someone was in a dark closet and paying close attention, they would have seen a tiny spark appear and disappear from my bracelet as I curled my fingers into a fist.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! If you happen to have any knowledge of the movie Casper than see if you can guess who Case...ahem...Anita is going to punch. Guess right and you'll get… um, I don't have anything but you'll get my congratulations. **


	3. Chapter 3- Recap from a different POV

**A/N: I'm baaack. Did ya miss me? Okay so I meant to wait a couple of days after ch2 before I posted this, but hey, I'm on a roll. This chapter is recap on the last two but from Sam/Wit's POV. **

**I do not own anything but my OCs and some 'magical' concepts.**

**Chapter 3- What just happened? Recap from a different POV**

**(Sam's POV)**

We had just finished watching Casper but Mom made us go to bed before me and my little sister could sneak in another movie. My big sister Casey had gone upstairs earlier saying that she was tired, but I think that she's just trying to look good for Mom and Dad and is really watching Transformers: Prime episodes on her iPhone. Sierra and I were downstairs in the kitchen eating some of our Halloween candy (that Mom told us not to eat) and laughing about random stuff.

"Hey, Look! It's Lily," said my sister and I looked to where she was pointing. A small white cat was looking in through the glass door that led out to the patio.

I saw the look on Sierra's face: smiling but mischievous.

"What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously.

"Let her in."

"And?"

"I might let you chase her with me."

"But I don't want to be mean to Case's cat."

"Or I could tell Casey that you took _two, large_ handfuls of her candy."

"Blackmail's illegal," I growled.

"We're not eighteen and I'm not asking you for money."

"FINE, But this was your idea."

"Deal."

We carefully opened the door so we wouldn't scare Lily before we had to. We waited until she was past the door before I slammed it shut and we took off chasing her. I admit it was funny seeing her running and skidding across the floor like that.

The fun didn't last long because that cat made a bee-line for our big sister's room, sliding through the partly opened door. Sierra and I burst into her room but I stopped suddenly when I saw Casey's livid face.

In a long story short: we fell to the floor laughing_ twice_, got yelled at by Case before being ignored by her. Now we were in the process of going through the stuff that was all over her floor.

"OO, look at this," I said while holding up a leather backpack. It was really nice. It was clean brown leather, but still looked really old: it was square-shaped, not very large, and it had a flap and buckles instead of a zipper. Looking at the flap, I notice a small silver plate with an even smaller, oval-shaped stone in the middle.

"_That seems familiar."_ I thought. Then I turned my head to look at Casey. Her head was bent over a piece of paper, probably studying for a stupid big kid school test. The silver cuff bracelet that she was _always_ wearing on her right wrist also had a blue-green stone in the middle of it.

"Why would anyone make a backpack and bracelet that went together?" I mumbled.

I felt a tug from the backpack in my hands and looked down to see my little sister attempting to stuff the poor cat into it. Suddenly, a loud beeping went off from the alarm clock.

My big sister looked at it in confusion while muttering something I couldn't hear. Her eyes widened as she glanced down at her wrist and she turned to us.

"Drop it! NOW!" she yelled.

Both Sierra and I stared at her in shock. She _never_ sounded this scared or angry before. Sure, she may act tough but she still loves and cares about us (don't you dare tell her I said that!).

Suddenly a white mist seemed to cover everything I could see and dulling my senses before fading away 'till I could see again. Immediately after we…landed (?) I felt an overpowering twist in my stomach and I threw up on the floor. I saw Sierra do the same.

"You okay?" I heard Casey ask. I nodded weakly.

I heard her sigh before looking up at her. She raised her hand and started moving it in the air like she was cleaning a window. The puke disappeared at the same time.

"_What the heck?"_ I think.

Casey then took the backpack off her back (how'd it get there, I was holding it?!) and took out Lily.

I almost puked again, that cat was in _gross_, bad shape. After waving her hand again to clean the cat she looked into the bag; I could've sworn her face turned green. Yet another clean-up wave.

Now that I wasn't feeling dizzy I looked around at where we were. I recognized it immediately. We had just seen this room half an hour ago, except that was on a TV screen while we ate popcorn. Sierra softly gasped as she had figured out the same thing I had. Turning to her we both mouthed the same words:

"Casper's Whipstaff Manor!"

Casey then walked over to us and took each of our hands. She led us into the kitchen where she sat us down at the table then proceeded to gather stuff for hot chocolate. I noticed that she seemed to purposely go slow like she was trying to put off facing us. When the milk was put into the pot to heat up, Casey then put down a saucer of milk for the cat and sat down across from us.

Nothing. Nobody said anything but stared at nowhere in particular.

Arg! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to break the tension.

When I open my mouth to speak both Casey and Sierra tensed up. I don't have much of a reputation with controlling my temper.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto," I said. I lasted two seconds after that before cracking up with the other two joining me.

Casey's expression went from tense to relaxed back to serious again in a matter of seconds. She started talk in a quickly and in a whisper, like someone giving an assignment to a spy.

Two minutes later, we all had new names. Mine was Wit, same as my nickname in the real world. Sierra's was Tracy. Casey apparently already had a name, Anita.

Rule #2 was kind of confusing as I didn't know what it meant: You cannot tell anyone about how we know of them in our universe.

Suddenly it snapped, Rule #2 meant that I couldn't tell anyone we meet that they are from a fake movie or cartoon in our world. (Wow! I'm smart to figure that out so fast. Beat that Sierra!)

I frowned. It would be funny to see the Ghostly Trio's faces if I told them they were fictional characters. Maybe. Nah.

Anita was about to give her own explanation about why we couldn't tell anyone when four ghost floated through the door. I recognized them as the Ghostly Trio and Casper, they were soon followed by a girl our sister's age wearing jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt and an _alive_ man who had glasses and a green sweater.

Tracy and I got up from our seats and calmly stood behind them. One of the ghosts turned invisible as Kat Harvey whispered something to Casper and gave us a nice smile. Casey/Anita smiled and flicked her right wrist like she was shooing away a fly on her finger. Her eyes got a glassy look to them like she was day-dreaming before she smirked and winked to us. I had a feeling that somehow she knew that other people were behind her and I noticed her hand curl into a fist. I knew what she was about to do since we are both in Taekwondo, but I wondered why she was about to punch the invisible ghost and how she would be able to anyway. How could she know where he is? How could she punch something not solid?

My puzzlement was cut short when her fist shot out behind her and connected with something I couldn't see. There was a loud yelp and the ghost appeared holding his freakishly large nose. My older sister calmly stood up from her chair, turned, and bowed to the company behind her. Laughter and clapping soon followed.

"I told you so, Uncle Stretch," said Casper through his laughing.

"Shut up Bulbhead," Stretch snapped while still holding his nose.

"Good job, Anne!" said Kat, Tracy and I together.

**A/N: Please review. I know some people have read this story so far and I'm trying to get more action into it. Ideas for funny moments and the such are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4- Weirdness

**A/N: Okay Dokey. Here's chapter 4. There's going to be some craziness in here so don't hate me if everything doesn't flow well enough. Lily is a white-grayish American Shorthair with blue eyes and a black and gray ringed tail. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything but my OCs and some 'magical' concepts.**

**Stretch: Ya got that right, Skin-sect.**

**Me: Shut it Stretch.**

**Chapter 4- Meet the occupants of Whipstaff Manor**

**(Anita's POV)**

"Okay, what was the bet this time?" I inquire with a smile.

Everybody, save Dr. Harvey and Stretch, was nearly to the floor laughing, unable to answer.

"Wait. Let me rephrase that: what does 'Tall, Dark and Creepy' have to do now since he failed to spookify me?"

Everyone had calmed down relatively now so I could plainly hear Stretch grumble out his answer.

"I have to go dress up in a tutu and wig and covered in baking flour," he said.

I blinked before asking, "Why flour?"

"Ghost don't reflect light so we can't show up in photos," explained Casper in a bored tone.

"Weird," I reply.

Casper simply laughed.

"And," Dr. Harvey started, "we get to choose when and where he has to dress up."

"I have some ideas..." I smirked at the defeated ghost.

"Witch," glared Stretch. I'm glad looks can't kill.

"Puff of smoke," I retorted.

"Flesh sack."

"Crypt creep!"

"Bone bag!"

"Ectoplasmic glob."

"No, that's Fatso's title," Interjects Stinky.

"Yeah that's my ti…HEY!" said Fatso.

The ghosts (mainly Stretch) and I threw insults back and forth for the next few minutes. Not all of those insults should be repeated in writing or should I even know them. Finally my friend Kat cut in.

"Cool it! Can't you guys and girl see we got visitors?" Kat yelled.

"It is '_have visitors'_ honey, not 'got visitors'," started Dr. Harvey as the ghosts, Kat, and I braced for another lecture. "Studies show that young people who use bad grammar through their childhood will eventually…"

It's usually a good time to tune out what he is saying at this time

I turned around to see Wit and Tracy with their hands on their ears and their backs facing us. They lowered their hands when I tapped each of their shoulders.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that."

"Nah. We plugged our ears when Stretch said, 'Bone bag'," replied Tracy.

"Thank God!"

Turning to the two humans and four ghosts, I picked up Lily (who was still drinking milk) and ushered my reluctant siblings to stand in front of me.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Wit, Tracy and my cat Lily," I announced, "I'm their guardian and older sister so I'm going to lay down one main rule. NO SCARING THEM." I glared at the Ghostly Trio who all sported cocky grins.

"Wit, Tracy, meet Kat Harvey…"

"Hi."

"…her dad Dr. James Harvey…"

*he nods and smiles*

"…the Ghostly Trio…"

"I'm Stretch, the stink bomb's Stinky, 'an chubby chub here's Fatso," Stretch said.

"I'm not fat, just big boned," added the ghost with the deep voice and enormous midsection.

"_If_ you only had bones. And this is.." I continue.

"Casper the …" Tracy interrupted in a sing-song voice before Wit clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Right," I said, silently thanking my brother. I felt proud that he had figured out Rule number 2.

"Didn't know I was so famous," said a small ghost with a chuckle.

"_If only you knew_." I thought.

Adjusting my backpack strap I glanced to the Terrible Twosome to see Wit struggling with his temper that was about to flare and see Tracy letting out muffled protest beneath her brother's hand.

"Now, to business! I'm sure that you have a lot of questions." I said to the seven and nine year olds.

"Ya think!" exclaimed Wit, "Where are we? How did we get here? How did you know he (points to Stretch) was behind you? Where did our throw-up go?"

"Why did you throw up?" asked Casper.

I sighed and motioned for everyone to sit down at the table. Once seated, I began to stroke my cat who sat patiently in my lap.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you some things that are going to be hard to believe; however, I do not want any of you to interrupt me with more questions while I'm talking. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. First of all, we are in another dimension," I stated, "I knew Stretchy boy was behind me because I can sense energy signatures from other people. You guys puked because jumping through dimensions can be very physically stressful for beginner Jumpers who are not used to it. I'm used to it because I've been to several different universes…"

**(Ten minutes later)**

My little brother and sister sat across from me with big smiles (not completely surprising as they are only seven and nine. I don't think they really listened to the few rules I told them but instead paid attention to the cool things). The others sat patiently and listened to nearly every word I said with curiosity; who can blame them, I never told them so much in one sitting. Of course, I didn't plan on telling them _everything. _That would be just stupid, especially if I just went through the trouble of giving my younger siblings new names or pseudonyms (as I like to call them).

"So…are you're a Master Jumper?" asked Wit.

"Not yet. Until I have visited ten different universes, I'm still an apprentice." I reply.

"Apprentice to whom?" Kat asked.

"Nobody. Most l jumpers have to learn all the rules by themselves or from fellow jumpers who they cross paths with. 'Apprentice' just means I've been to more than five worlds but less than ten."

"So how many have you been to exactly?" Wit was having a hard time containing his excitement.

"Uh… seven," was my answer.

"SEVEN!" exclaimed the Trio and the Doc.

"Ha! More than five, less than ten," I couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"What number world is ours on your list?" Stinky asked.

"I'm afraid I can't remember right now," I apologized.

Suddenly, Sierra (Ack! I mean Tracy) started to wave her hand in the air like she was in a classroom at school.

"Yes Trace?" I acknowledged her.

"When can we go home?" she asked innocently.

The question caught me off guard. I saw Wit looking at me intently and Casper Crew waited for me to answer.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"What!"

"Calm down Wit!" Taking a deep breath I continued, "I don't know when we have to go home; however, I do know that we _will_ go home."

"How do you know?" Tracy demanded.

"BECAUSE, I've been through numerous adventures in SEVEN different universes and I've always come back home!" I snapped.

"Lucky you, you can sneak away from home, have a month long adventure, and come back home the second after you left," laughed Kat. She earned me some more confused faces from Wit and Tracy.

"What's she talking about?" they both asked at the same time.

I turned to Kat and Casper and motioned for them to explain.

"Well…do you have the Chronicles of Narnia in your world?" Casper asked.

"YES!" Tracy, Wit and I yelled almost making everyone deaf. Fatso said we should compete in a shouting contest.

Kat winced and said, "In those books, the main characters will go into Narnia for an extended period of time: a week, two months, thirty years; but still return to their own world the same time and age when they left."

"Oh I get it!" exclaimed Wit.

"I still don't," complained Fatso.

"Dat's 'cause you're an IDIOT." Stretch said to his brother.

"Shut up, Stretch," I snapped.

"Watch it Witch Kid!" he snapped back.

It didn't take a genius to see we were about to fight again.

"And I thought Kat and Stretch were bad," chuckled Dr. Harvey.

Despite what you may think, Stretch was smart, unfortunately that made him a more difficult opponent. Knowing that it would get me mad, he suddenly turned invisible (much to every human's horror). I didn't even have the half-a-second needed to react when he just as suddenly appeared in front of the little kids.

Stretch morphed his face into something I'd rather not describe and booed at my siblings. Lots of thing happened at once.

I yelled and got up from my chair to slap him (I may be thirteen but can still pack a punch, as you saw earlier).

Dr. Harvey yelled something about trauma be detrimental to most people that young.

Kat called him an "Obnoxious beast!"

Casper (surprisingly) seemed to lose his 'Friendly Ghost' title when he moved to join me in slapping his uncle.

Lily (don't think I forget about you) first complained with a meow about being dumped on the floor as I got up, then she saw Stretch and hissed long and loud.

The other two members of the Ghostly Trio were both shocked that their eldest brother would stoop to that level. I think there was some sort of ghost rule about scaring kids too young. They were also probably scared of what I might do when I'm angry.

Wit and Tracy's reaction were most startling. They both screamed, of course, but Wit turned and ran right into a wall. Wait, scratch that, he ran right _through_ the wall.

Tracy was so scared the she couldn't move, but instead screamed and turned _invisible. _

Everybody got eerily quiet.

Wit back out from the wall he went into and slowly turned around while Tracy phased back into visibility.

There was an awkward moment of silence before I turned to finish hitting the 'ghost in charge'.

"OW, HEY! STOP IT YOU LUMP OF FLESH! YEOWWWW!" the ghost cried.

Finally, I grabbed him by his 'tail' and threw him up through the ceiling. A loud 'thump' soon followed.

Turning to everybody else, I felt my face heat up. "Uh… I may have… left out one other important rule."

"Oh, w-what?" stuttered Tracy, eyes wide.

I thought for a second before saying, "Inter-dimensional Jumper Rule: Anyone who goes into another world with the help of a Jumper or a Jumper object is subject to molecular change after contact with any Icons' energy that they have not been previously in contact with ."

Wit blinked.

"What is that supposed to mean!" he yelled, "I just walking through a wall, tell me straight!"

"Hush, I was just saying that to sound official. What it means is that you immediately get super powers whenever you go into a world that you've never been to before. But it is only activated when you meet the Icons of whatever world you're in and when you experience a trigger," I said.

"What's an Icon?" asked Casper.

"And what's a trigger?"

"An Icon is…" I faltered knowing I couldn't tell him that an Icon is someone or something that is a character of a work of fiction in our world, like him. "…is a person, persons, or thing that is known about by other people in another world and those other people can use the Icons to 'anchor' themselves to said Icon's world so that they're not flung around randomly between universes when they make a Jump. A trigger is something that happens to make a super power kick in like a reflex."

"You're doing it again," complained Tracy.

"Do what?"

"You start to talk all 'scientifically' whenever you have to explain something," she replied.

"How come you humans have to argue about every little thing?" and unfamiliar voice suddenly complained in a bored tone.

We did a double-take. The voice was of a young adult female, maybe about twenty-five, though it was dripping with sarcasm that one would seem only to find on a moody teenager.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Stretch who had come back into the room.

Lily jumped onto the table.

"What is wrong with you people? Can't you see that there is no one else here?" the cat said.

**A/N: Chapter 4 done! 2,000 words! **

**OMGosh! The CAT just TALKED. How is Anita going to react? Please R&R.**

**Lily: Of course I talked. You humans need some catty wisdom in your lives.**


	5. Chapter 5- More Downhill From There

**A/N: On with the show!**

**I do not own anything but my own Characters and some magical concepts.**

**Chapter 5- More Downhill From There**

**(Third Person POV)**

Everybody in the room stared at the white cat and exchanged looks. Even Anita was speechless, she suspected that her brother and sister would get powers but a cat gaining the power of human speech did not cross her mind at all.

The silence was nearly overwhelming until Lily herself cut the tension.

"Uh, don't mean to interrupt your contemplative thinking, but you should know you're about the burn some perfectly good milk," she waved her paw toward the stove where the pot of milk Anita had put on earlier was starting to boil.

"Oh my gosh!" said Anita before removing the pot and turning off the stove.

Sighing, she turned to her cat and asked, "How can you talk?"

"I think the correct question is 'How can you understand me?'."

"Fine, how can we understand you?"

"Kid, your special Jumper jobs are to Learn and Teach, as well as a couple other things. I think you can guess the answer to this problem."

"First of all, how on EARTH and every other planet do you know about Jumper jobs?" Anita exclaimed, "And second of all….."

"Hold It a second! What the heck is a Jumper job?" asked Kat.

Anita didn't say anything. So Lily rolled her eyes in a very human like gesture and said,

"A Jumper job is special name for a category of a skill or skills that a Jumper has and they're all put into groups. There's Learning Class, which means that someone has very good comprehension skills and can adapt to a cultural environment easily. Teaching Class usually is someone who travels to other dimensions to purposely find other Jumpers and help them learn more about their powers and themselves. Protecting Class are ones who act as somewhat as 'Guardian Angels' toward Icons, amateur Jumpers, and typically leave as soon as their mission is over. Combat Class are people either know how to really fight or have powers that help them fight. There's a lot more others but these special names are really just titles to sound official. Anybody can get them if they're really talented at their powers."

"You lost me," said Wit, Tracy and the Ghostly Trio at the same time.

"Kittens," Lily scoffed.

"Actually Lily, humans call them children or kids." Anita said.

"I know that! But why would you call children kids when that's what GOATS call theirs?"

"Huh?" nearly everyone present said.

"I think we are getting WAAAAYYYY off track." Anita cut in, "Who want hot chocolate? After that you guys can go off to do whatever you want."

"Yes, please!" cried out the youngest of the group.

"Oh and to your question of why I know this Jumper stuff: You've sat in your room for hours telling me every little detail about Jumpers." Lily said before starting to lick her paw.

Anita blinked as she and Casper finished making the chocolate,

**Fifteen minute later,** everyone had dispersed. The Ghostly Trio had gone off to town to do some scaring, Casper had agreed to take Anita's little brother and sister on a tour (much to their excitement), Dr. James Harvey had a psychotherapy session with Elvis (the ghost), and Lily decided to go with the kids and Casper since she was bored. That left the two older girls by themselves in the kitchen.

"Ugh. Finally a little quiet." Anita's said.

"Yeah, my head was starting to spin with all that craziness!" laughed Kat.

Anita frowned.

"Kat?" she asked.

"Yeah Ann."

"What am I going to do?" Anita was almost crying, "How am I going to take care of Wit and Tracy? My parents don't exist in this world and I'm the one who has to protect them until we can go home."

"Ann, look at me," Kat said sternly. Anita put on a calm face and looked Kat in the eye from across the table.

"There is no way I could really understand what you're going through," Kat said, " but I do know that you are smart and strong enough to handle this on your own." Kat sat back into her chair and smiled. "They seem really excited about this," she stated.

"I know, but that's what I'm afraid of." Anita sighed, "If they're not careful, then they could get seriously hurt."

"By what?"

"There are plenty of people out there, in all worlds, which would love to use our power for evil." Anita said, "Scientists who are willing to do _anything_ are a serious threat, terrorist as well."

There was a moment of silence as both girls were deep in thought.

Suddenly Kat turned to Anita and asked, "Uh, what time is it in your world?"

Anita looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Did you bother to look at what you're wearing?" Kat replied with a grin.

Anita's eyes widened as she looked down. She was wearing an ugly large t-shirt that was green with pink polka-dots and pajama pants that were pink with green strips.

"Err… It is midnight, October 31," she blushed, "And these are my least favorite PJs."

Kat started to giggle.

"Hey!" Anita complained and then groaned, "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Are you really going to question why the ghosts didn't tease you about it for once?" Kat asked.

"Yes! That way I can know how to keep them from teasing me about any clothes. I can tolerate anybody else saying stuff about my clothes but not them," Anita paused, "What were Wit and Tracy wearing? I didn't pay attention at all."

"Your brother was wearing a jumpsuit looking thing that looked like, um… maybe a robot costume," her friend said, "And your sister was wearing a ninja costume."

"Good, they have normal clothes underneath." Anita assured herself.

Anita then took her backpack off and reached in. She felt around the seemingly empty bag for a second before pulling out a cobalt blue Polo shirt, blue denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of steel toed combat boots (perfect weapons in a pinch).

"I'll be back," she said to Kat.

**Five minutes later**

Anita emerged from the bathroom wearing the clothes and with her hair pulled back to show two small gold earrings that she wore as much as her bracelet.

"Okay! I feel much better now," she said to Kat as she walked back into the kitchen, "So I have to ask before I can forget again: What day is it here and what time is it?"

"Huh?" mumbled a zoned out Kat.

Anita rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in her friends face. "Earth to Kathleen Harvey!"

"Huh w-what?"

"You completely spaced out. I was asking what date and time it is." Anita said.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's Friday June 21, 1996," replied Kat, "And it's 11: 55."

Anita froze and turned very pale.

"Ann, you alright?" inquired Kat very worried.

Anita suddenly ran out of the kitchen yelling,

"Wit! Tracy! This is an emergency! Get down here NOW!"

"Ann, what's …?" started Kat even more concerned.

"Kat! It was Halloween, midnight, in my world!" said Anita frantically, "Here, it's the first day of Midsummer, almost noon! Those are the two most magical days of the year and they're opposites. Halloween is supposed to drive away evil spirits while Midsummer invites good ones. That's to much magic to be in existance at one time. It can't be good for us to exist in both days! We have to leave before noon!"

At that moment Wit fell _through_ the ceiling while Tracy ran down the stairs with Casper and Lily. Anita used telekinesis to catch her brother before he hit the ground. Dr. Harvey walked into the room puzzled about the yelling and the Ghostly Trio came through the door laughing about the scare raid they just did.

Anita quickly pulled her little brother and sister closer to her and picked up a cat that was complaining about the noise and stuffed her back into the backpack she had put back on.

"Everybody, get away from us or you'll get caught in the Jump!" she yelled.

"Wait you're leaving?" asked Stinky.

"No time to explain right now!" said Anita as the old grandfather clock by the stair started to chime twelve.

With I sharp twist of the bracelet on her wrist, the scene changed to the familiar flat grey mist. The mist dissolved to show a cracked, brittle looking desert that cast a long shadow of her showing that it was sometime in the afternoon.

"Random Jump complete," she said under her breath.

Anita suddenly clutched her head that started to throb, a sign that she was in a world she hadn't been to before. At least she didn't throw up. Speaking of which…

Instead of the three other gagging sounds she expected, she heard _nine_ others.

"Oh please, no," she said as she turned around.

**(Anita's POV)**

One of the 'not so great perks' of Interdimensional Jumping is that it's unpredictable. A jumper needs to be able to adapt to the changes that might occurs, but this was too much. Now instead of simply taking Wit and Tracy in to another world for safety, I bring six other people along for the ride.

The other four humans and one cat got over the "puke fit" relatively quickly. The four ghost, however, seemed to be taking it abnormally hard. They were blowing ectoplasm everywhere (not a pretty sight) and turning a slight shade of yellow. They kept throwing up for a full three minutes (which is a long time if you think about it). When they were finished I cleaned up everyone's 'stuff' and decided to figure why the ghosts reacted more violently later. Right now we needed to clear the area,

"Alright everyone," I said catching their attention, "We need to get out of here before any nosey U.F.O hunter comes to investigate." I put Lily down after cleaning her and my backpack.

"Lily, would you like to ride in my pack so that you don't have to walk as much?" I asked the cat.

"Meow reowwwow mrow," she said.

I jolted. I was completely expecting her to complain in a human voice. She seemed a little shocked that we couldn't understand her now but showed her answer by trying to climb up my leg. I put her in the backpack and we all started walking toward the road we could see in the distance. Nobody had said anything else; however, I was grateful for the silence because it gave me the chance to think about why Lily couldn't talk anymore. I came with a logical explanation about ten minutes later, but as I was about to voice my opinion I felt a tingle go down my spine.

Whipping my head around to look behind me I see a portal open where we were standing awhile ago. It looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. We were already pretty far away, yet I could tell that it was large. Fifty feet tall… maybe.

My spine tingled again before I saw something come out of the portal; I couldn't see what it was except that it was metallic.

I pursed my lips as I looked at my little brother and sister who were walking in front of me.

"_Whatever it is might be dangerous and I'm not willing to risk any of my friends' well being on curiosity," I thought._

Taking a nanosecond to concentrate I suddenly caused everyone lose their balance for a second as I teleported us to the border of the nearest town (I literally thought, 'teleport to border of nearest town'). We landed behind a green sign.

"Hey! What was dat for?" Fatso demanded.

"I thought I saw something at our landing site so I decided to get us out of there the fastest way I know of." I replied.

"Ann, how many powers do you have?" Casper asked.

"I'll tell you later right know I'm a little more concerned about Lily losing the ability to talk," I say, "And I have a theory, but I need to test it."

"What's do you have in mind for your test," asked Dr. Harvey.

I looked at him. The poor man looked completely freaked out by this whole thing.

Turning to my little sister I ask her, "Trace, can you turn invisible for me please?"

"Yep!" she said. She concentrated really hard but nothing happened.

"I-I can't," she stuttered.

I nodded. "Wit, try to walk through the sign here."

Wit tried, but hit the green board with his nose instead.

"Hmm. Thought so." I muttered. Speaking louder, I said to the kids and the cat, "You guys can only have one power per world, because you don't have any Jumper objects to store to energy for them in."

"Jumper objects?" Wit wondered out loud, "Oh, like your bracelet!"

"Or your backpack," added Tracy.

"Right," I affirmed.

"So we have to find old magical objects in order to keep our powers in other worlds?" asked Kat.

"We?" inquired Casper.

"Yeah, you are all from a different dimension besides this one, so the humans get powers," I said, "But I don't think you ghosts can get extra powers since you already have a lot of your own."

"Awwww," cried Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky.

"I'm perfectly happy with my powers I have now," said Casper.

"Suck up," muttered Stretch. He received a major death glare from me (not that it would do any good as he's already dead).

"Uh, Ca…Anita?" interrupted Wit. He and Tracy had walked around to read what the sign said.

"What?" I ask as I moved to join him. My eyes almost bugged out when I read what it said.

_Jasper, Nevada _was spelled out on the board.

Wit, Tracy and I all shared a look. We all knew exactly where we were.

"_That explains the portal I saw," _was my thought.

**(Autobot Outpost Omega One)**

**(Third person POV)**

(- Com link-) (_Bumblebee speaking)_

It was one of the few quiet moments at base. Miko was in detention and Bulkhead was going to pick her up from the school. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus were somewhere else in the depths of the former missile silo while Jack and Raf were busying themselves with their schoolwork in the designated children's rec area. Ratchet was at the computer monitors watching for any signs of Decepticon activity.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"-Ratchet to Optimus-," said Ratchet through the comm. link, "-I'm detecting a large energy spike just outside of Jasper-,"

"-We're on our way-," replied Optimus Prime.

A few minutes later, Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee come into the control room where the CMO is busily typing.

"What is it?" asks Jack as he and Raf strained to get a good look at the screen.

"Cons?" asks Arcee.

"I'm not sure. The energy signature disappeared before I was able to run a diagnostic; however, I was able to get a lock on the exact location." Ratchet said.

"Do you have a theory, old friend?" inquires Optimus.

"Not at the moment, Optimus,"

"Very well," the Prime then addressed the two wheeler, "Arcee, you will join me on reconnaissance."

Arcee nodded.

"Bumblebee, you will stay and wait for Bulkhead," Optimus said, "Should we require backup, we will send for you two."

"_Yes sir,"_ replied the scout.

With that, Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge and Optimus and Arcee transformed and sped through.

Ratchet closed the bridge before calling Bulkhead to return to base.

A couple minutes later, Bulkhead came in and Miko jumped out before he transformed.

"Miss me Doc Bot?" Miko said enthusiastically.

"Hardly," Ratchet stated.

Miko put on fake pout before running to join the other humans and Bumblebee in a video game.

"So Ratchet, what's the situation?" asked the SUV.

"Nothing serious at the moment," replied the medic, "Arcee and Optimus are out tracking a strange energy phenomenon. You and Bumblebee are to remain here as backup."

"Backup. Got it," said Bulkhead. He then went to watch the kids play.

Half an hour pasted before Optimus called for a pickup.

"Were you able to find anything?" inquired Ratchet.

"No, but there were a couple of strange things," started Arcee, "When we first got out, my scanner went off; however, whatever happened wasn't very big and only lasted a second. And I thought I saw something but it disappeared before I could get a good look, probably a trick of the light."

"Don't you think it's weird that it, whatever it was, happened so close by?" asked Raf.

"Hmm, I'll study what little data your scanner might have gathered, perhaps it simply glitched. If something like this happens again, then we'll know that this isn't just some random phenomenon, but perhaps something done purposefully," Ratchet said.

"Until you know that this energy fluctuation isn't dangerous, I suggest that we all be wary," stated Optimus Prime.

**A/N: Yeah! Finally some Autobot scenes. **


	6. Chapter 6- Operation: Intergration

**A/N: I do not own anything but my OCs and some magical concepts. This takes place sometime after Speed metal. **

**Chapter 6- Operation: Integration**

**(Third Person POV) (The following Monday)**

Everyone was puzzled by the strange energy fluctuation that happened last Friday. Ratchet was still clueless as to what it was. So far there were two general ideas as to who could've been responsible, if it was indeed not a natural event. Decepticons and MECH were the most obvious choices, but Optimus wasn't willing to jump to conclusions without further evidence.

Bumblebee dropped Raf off at the school the following Monday morning. As Raf walked up the steps he met with Jack and Miko. Turning to their respective guardians, the three kids waved bye.

When the bots left the parking lot, the three friends turned to the front doors

"School," Miko groaned, "The bane of human existence."

Jack laughed. "Miko, I'm pretty sure that Cybertronians had to go to school too."

"Okay. School, the bane of human _and_Cybertronian existence," said Miko in reply.

Raf laughed with his friends as they continued up the building's front steps. Once inside, each of them went to their lockers within the noisy hallways.

As he neared his locker however, Raf saw two girls that were obviously new. They each had brown hair and hazel eyes and looked around thirteen. One of them was finishing putting stuff in her locker that was next to his while the other was reading a pink class schedule.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Both girls jumped. The first one looked a little embarrassed for doing so, but the other one looked at him for a long moment as if remembering something.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," said Raf shyly, "I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf."

"Cool name. I'm Anita, but I don't mind being called Ann," said the one holding the class schedule, "And this is my err…sister," the girl jerked her thumb toward the other person behind her.

"Hey. I'm Kathleen, but you can call me Kat," said the other girl.

"Nice to meet you both," said Raf, "Um, do you need help with that?" he gestured toward the pink sheet of paper that Anita held.

"Sure," replied Anita as she handed him the paper.

"Hmm. Says here that that you have Science first, same as me. I'll be glad to show you," offered Raf.

"Thanks."

"What about you?" Raf asked Kat.

"We were lucky enough to get the same schedule," said Kat.

Raf nodded and showed them to the Science Room. Unfortunately, they were already a few minutes too late.

"Mr. Esquivel," the teacher started as soon as they walked in, "I never expected you, of all people to arrive at class late. I'm afraid I'll have to give you a tardy."

"Yes, Mr. Philips." Raf muttered as he took his seat.

"With all due respect, sir," said Anita as she stepped forward, "Raf was simply doing his duty as a good fellow student and showing us to this room so we wouldn't be any later than we already are."

The other students started whispering immediately.

"And who might you girls be?" asked Mr. Philips with a quirked eyebrow.

"We're Kat and Anita Harvey," replied Kat.

"As it's your first day here and your sister has made a worthy argument, I will make an exception in Rafael's case," the teacher said, "But I will not tolerate this action being repeated. Now, would you like to please tell the class a little about your selves?"

Anita and Kat turned and spoke to the class.

"Um…I'm Kathleen Harvey, but I prefer to be called Kat."

Several "meows" went up from the kids, reminding Kat of her first day at Friendship Maine's school.

"I'm thirteen and we're both from Friendship, Maine," she finished.

"I'm thirteen as well, my name is Anita Harvey, my favorite color's blue and green and anything in between, and I'm from an alternate dimension and have super powers," said Anita innocently without a breaking stride at the last two statements. Nearly all the students started giggling at her absurd remarks, while Kat looked at her sister in an expression close to horror.

When Mr. Philips sent them to their seats, a girl leaned over to Anita's desk and asked, "Why'd you do that? You were just getting on Mr. Philips' good side."

"I want to get grades because I studied hard," muttered Anita, "Not because I'm a teacher's pet."

**(Later)**

The rest of the school day went completely without a problem, until lunch.

Anita and Kat were walking away from the lunch line looking for a place to sit.

"You know, it's totally unfair," started Kat, "I just FINISHED eighth grade back home."

"Keep your voice down," hissed Anita as they passed a bunch of cheerleaders, "It's the best way to meet people and we'd get in trouble for truancy here if we didn't come."

"Humph."

"Kat! Anita! Over here!" called familiar voice from across the room.

Both girls walked over to a table where Raf, Jack Darby, and Miko Nakadai were sitting.

"I'd like you guys to meet my other two friends," said Raf, "This is Jack and Miko."

"Hey," said Jack.

"Hiya!" greeted Miko.

"And this is Anita and her sister Kat," continued Raf.

Miko started firing questions off at the younger girls as soon as they sat down.

"Where you from? Do you play any instruments? How old are you? Are you twins? Do you guys have any other siblings? Do you like heavy metal?" she asked.

"Ack! Hold you horses! Let us answer those before you shoot us anymore!" Kat exclaimed.

Miko quieted and the boys softly chuckled.

"We just moved here from Maine," Anita said, "I have been playing piano for nine years."

"I can play the guitar a little," said Kat.

Anita gave Kat an interested look before continuing. "We're both thirteen."

"Yes we're twins," adds Kat.

"We have two younger brothers, one twelve and another nine; and a seven year old little sister," said Anita.

"And we have three annoying uncles living with us," Kat said, lying about the "living" part.

"I don't like any kind of hard rock."

"Me neither."

The girls answered these questions as truthfully as they could. None of the family related answers were strictly lying but it wasn't completely the truth either. Casper and Kat both felt like family to Anita while Wit and Tracy counted as younger siblings to them all. Dr. Harvey was completely fine with Anita using their last name. And the Trio…they were cool "uncles" when they weren't being complete jerks.

The five new friends quickly caught on with each other.

They were laughing about one of Miko's jokes when suddenly; somebody slammed their hands down on the table on either side of Raf. Anita looked up to recognize Vince. The red headed bully sneered at her and Kat before turning to Jack from across the table.

"So Darby," the jerk said, "Looks like you got a new couple of freaks to add to your little club."

"Go away, Vince," Jack growled.

"Make me," Vince said before grabbing Raf's tray and dumping the food all over him.

Jack, Miko, and Anita got up and stood in front of Vince while Kat tried to help Raf clean up with napkins. Vince's cronies then came and stood beside him. The red head sneered and stepped toward Jack. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring now and several people had taken out their cell phones.

"Stop!" Anita shouted causing everyone's attention to be put on her.

"Look wimp, you can forget about trying to sweet talk me into not beating….." started Vince.

"I wasn't planning on convincing you," Anita sneered back, "I was going to challenge you to fight:  
one on one.  
You and me.  
If I win you have to leave my friends alone. If you win, you get to beat up me as much as you want."

"What! Are you crazy?!" cried Jack, Miko, Raf, Kat and a few other people who knew of Vince's reputation, all at the same time.

"Ann, you've done some crazy things before," said Kat, "But this is completely idiotic! He's sixteen, BIGGER.

"Size doesn't matter," said the brunette girl.

A lot of the kids at the school knew that Vince wouldn't care about hitting a girl and some of them were looking on, wondering if they should step in. No, Vince would just beat them up as well.

Anita ignored the protest of her friends and asked Vince, "Deal?"

"Deal," he replied with a glint in his eyes a second before lunging himself at her.

She popped him in the nose before side stepping as he stumbled past, Anita then spun and elbowed him in the back.

Spinning around, he tried to kick her only to have her skip to the side again and execute a perfect roundhouse kick to Vince's stomach. While still in the air, she twisted around and kicked him in the shoulder (both kicks weren't as hard as she would have liked).

Anita landed into fighting stance as Vince fell to the ground. Relaxing her stance, she then glanced around to see at least twenty cell phones taking a video, including Miko's.

"Shortest. Fight. Ever." The fifteen year old girl said in awe.

Anita then turned to Vince and said with an innocent smile, "I forgot to tell you: I'm a green belt in Taekwondo, I'm wearing steel toed shoes, and I could've kicked a lot harder if I wanted to do any real damage. This was just a warning."

She then bent to help the bully up and turned her head to see her friend's reactions.

Jack and Raf were shocked to say the least, Miko was still recording on her phone and grinning from ear to ear, and Kat was shocked and shaking her head in disbelief.

At that moment, a teacher and the principal walk into the cafeteria.

"Busted," said someone in the crowd.

**(Later, Detention, Anita's POV)**

I groaned. I get sent to detention for defending someone, then again it was for good reason.

**Flashback**

Well, at least Vince got sent to detention _and_ the teacher called his parents. The teachers weren't dumb, so when Vince immediately tried to put all the blame on me saying,

"Mrs. Trins! This _monster_ attacked me for no reason!"

Mrs. Trins, the principal, immediately took Miko's phone and played the previously recorded video, much to the red head's protests.

After watching the minute long video, she took us both to her office. There she called Vince's parents and Dr. Harvey and explained what happened. Dr. Harvey didn't know how to react; he's not my father after all.

The principal then sent Vince out after giving him a note to his parents and a detention slip. She then turned to me.

"You're a very talented young person," she said, surprising me.

I looked up from my hands quickly.

"Thank you ma'am," I replied.

"What martial art do you take?" she asked.

"Um, Taekwondo ma'am."

"Did you use you powers or your own skill?" the principal asked without skipping a beat.

My eyes widened as I put on a confused face and asked, "What are you talking about? I used my own skill. What else could I use?"

"Relax. I know you're a Jumper," she laughed, "Rubbing your Jumper Object is a very common habit that most of us have."

I then noticed that I _had_ been messing with my bracelet out of nervousness.

She then proceeded to take a necklace from her blouse, it was a gold chain from which hung a circle of gold that had a single diamond suspended in its middle by two tiny rods of silver.

I narrowed my eyes at the older woman.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I demanded.

She laughed, "Cautious. That's good. It will keep you alive longer. I'm afraid that I don't have any way to assure your trust. But I don't want you to trust me, leave that to your best friends and family. I just want to congratulate you."

"Huh?" I asked, "For what?"

"What world is this to you?" she inquired.

"This is my eighth," I replied.

"Impressive," Mrs. Trins said in awe, "To be so close to being a Master at such a young age is very rare indeed."

"Rare?"

She nodded.

"I became a Master at twenty-five, which is nearly a miracle in itself," the black haired woman said, "Most Jumpers reach Master rank in their mid twenties to early thirties, but someone at your age to already be at their eighth world is incredible. How long have you been Jumping?"

"Er... three years," I said, getting a little embarrassed.

The poor woman's jaw nearly fell off at that.

"Th-three years!" she stuttered, "On average, everyone else gets one universe explored per year!"

She shook her head and said, "I should probably send you back to class now, but I'm afraid I have to give you this. Despite the fact that Vince provoked the fight, you were the one who started it."

The principal handed me a detention sheet.

"I hope we meet again, I could use some more flattery," I joked.

"I hope not. It will most likely mean you got in trouble," said Mrs. Trins with a smile.

**End Flashback**

I snapped out of my flashback to look up at the clock. Detention lasted at least another half hour. Miko wasn't there, which was kind of strange, so she wasn't there to pass away the time by doing antics behind the teacher's back.

I huffed quietly and continued to work at my homework.

I don't trust Mrs. Trins.

**(Autobot Base, Third person POV)**

The kids and their guardians drove into the main room. As soon as they were out (or off, in Jack's case) the bots transformed.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Arcee, "Why are you all so quiet?"

"Yeah Miko, you haven't said anything on the way here," said Bulkhead in a slightly worried tone.

"Must have been bliss," muttered Ratchet.

_"Was everything fine at school?"_ asked Bumblebee.

"Actually Bee, it was pretty interesting," replied Raf.

"_Interesting?!_" cried Miko, "Dude! It was totally AWESOME!"

This called stares from everyone, including Optimus. Miko would never say school was "AWESOME!"

"Did something happen?" Optimus asked.

"Well, we got two new students today," Jack started, "Their names are Kat and Anita. During lunch, Vince started bullying Raf…."

_"What?!" _ Bumblebee suddenly beeped.

"I'm fine Bee," Raf assured, "He just dumped a bunch of food on me, and Kat helped me clean up."

"While Kat was helping Raf clean up; Miko, Anita, and I got up to face Vince."

"Wait a second!" Miko suddenly interjected, "Why tell them when we could show them. I got a video after all."

Miko, Jack, and Raf then went to the human sized computers; there they hooked up the monitors to Miko's phone. Miko pushed a button and the Autobot started to watch the video.

"_Look wimp, you can forget about trying to sweet talk me into not beating…" _said the Vince on the screen.

"_I wasn't planning on convincing you,"_ said a girl about Raf's age_. She was wearing a blue Polo shirt, jeans, and black boots. The girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and held a determined expression on her face._ "_I was going to challenge you to a fight: one on one. You and me. If I win, you leave my friends alone. If you win, you get to beat me up as much as you want."_

Several voices called out from off screen, _"What! Are you crazy?!"_

_"Anita, you've done some crazy things before_," said the voice of someone they couldn't see_,_ _"But this is completely idiotic! He's sixteen, BIGGER."_

_"Size doesn't matter," _said the girl whose name was apparently Anita.

"Is she serious?" asked Arcee incredulously.

"Yeah, she was," replied Jack before turning back towards the screen.

_"Deal?" asked the girl on the screen_.

_"Deal," said Vince as he lunged at the smaller girl._

The Autobots prepared themselves to see Anita crumple to the ground from the sure looking punch.

_Anita then hit him in the nose when he was close enough and spun around as he stumbled past to nail him in the back with her elbow. _

_Vince turned around and tried to kick her in the knee only to have the fast girl hop to the side and do a set of jumping double round house kicks. One hit him in the stomach and the other knocked him down as it landed on his shoulder._

_She landed on the ground in a fighting position and looked around at the kids gaping at her._

_"Shortest. Fight. Ever." said Miko off-screen._

"_I forgot to tell you," said Anita while extending her hand toward Vince, "I'm a green belt in Taekwondo, I'm wearing steel toed shoes and I could've kicked a lot harder if I wanted to do any real damage. This was just a warning." _

Just then, a teacher and the principal walk in the camera's line of vision andthe video ended.

"I like this kid already," said Bulkhead with a smirk.

Optimus was a little disappointed that this girl had started a fight on her first day of school but was somewhat impressed that she had some combat experience.

**(Later, Anita's POV)**

After detention let out, I walked by myself to the house we were renting while we were here. Upon entering I was attacked by Wit and Tracy who started asking questions.

"Did you see Jack, Miko and Raf?" asked Wit excited.

"Yep, we're actually friends now," I answered.

"Kitty Kat said that you got into a fight! What happened?" asked Tracy, as excited as her brother.

"Well, Vince started to bully Raf so I fought with him so he wouldn't hurt anyone else," I then proceeded to tell them what happened in detail, leaving out the fact that the principal was another Jumper. "So how was your day?"

"Boring," complained Tracy.

"But we saw two 'Cons patrolling past the school," said Wit.

"Nothing happened, right?" I asked, concerned.

"Nah, we just ignored it and it didn't notice us in the playground."

"Good. They can't find out that we now all about them. The 'Cons would kidnap any of us to find out the location of the Autobot base," I said.

"I can't believe we can't tell the others that we know where we are. They are totally bored to death, figuratively. The ghosts want more action than scaring random people in a town this small and Dr. Harvey does nothing but read and go for long walks," said Tracy.

"I know," I reply, "But one of the most important Jumper rules is that the Icons have to find us, we can't just go and tell the kids and 'Bots about us without reason."

"Why not," asked Wit.

"I don't really know," I said, "It's one of those rules that I don't think about very much."

"Dinner time!" Casper's voice suddenly called from the kitchen.

"You heard the glow-worm fleshies," yelled Stretch.

"Come and get it," added Stinky.

"Before we eat it all," finished Fatso.

"Come on," I said to my little brother and sister, "I'll beat ya to the kitchen."

"You're on!" they both yell at the same time.

**A/N: OMG! Ten pages, three thousand words. How did you like the small fight scene. Anita totally kicked Vince's butt and she didn't have to try too hard either (steel tipped boots are useful). Please R&R.**


	7. Author's Note- New Story

**New Story—**

**Dear Readers, **

I understand that there are some people out there that actually like this story; however, it has come to my attention that this is the very first story I have EVER written that has more than 300 words. So this story was somewhat of an experiment. I plan to rewrite Sibling Secrets Spilled with better characters and with real background for Anita and her crew. It will **not** be a crossover with Casper and will be a part of a series consisting of the adventures of the DJ (Dimensional Jumper) team. The new story will have the same wording as this one** in some places** but please don't kill me! I liked how I wrote some bits of this story and I want them in my new story (and it's my stories anyway). If you would like me to continue this story as is, please PM me or click the review button below to send me your opinion.

PS.-I have a co-writer working with me. As I cannot tell you her real name, she will be referred to as Rapids or Kindle throughout various points in time. My nickname with her is Pax so don't be confused when Kindle calls Anita that.

PPS.- This note will be deleted once a decision has been made.

**Till all are one**

**Corona Pax out.**


End file.
